


Disfavor

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [198]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Ascension, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I’m just saying, Carter,” he said, lifting a hand in the air. “A few days off will do you good. Trust me.”A pair of wide, blue eyes met his gaze and Jack was surprised to see the disbelief in Sam’s expression before she schooled her features.“Trust you, sir,” she repeated slowly. “The way you trusted me?”





	Disfavor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Get Out Of The Dog House Day’ (15 July). 
> 
> Episode tag for Ascension, because I have serious issues with this episode.

“Well, your blood tests still show slight anemia, but there doesn’t seem to be anything to worry about,” Janet said as she set her friend’s chart onto the bed.

“Great, thanks.” Sam gave her a half-smile as she got to her feet and grabbed her jacket.

“Ah, ah! Not so fast,” Janet cut in, raising a hand in the air to stop Sam’s objections.

With a heavy sigh, Sam sat back down.

“I’ve already spoken to General Hammond and he’s agreed to put you on downtime for the next week.”

“What?” Sam asked, her voice rising before she remembered where she was. “I mean – that’s really not necessary, Janet. I feel fine.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to back down, when Janet finally looked away.

“I don’t think you realize how serious this is.”

“Janet –”

“I don’t want to hear ‘I’m fine’ from you, Sam,” she continued firmly. “You’re anemic; you are on the verge of exhaustion; you’ve lost weight... You’ve been working so hard for so long without a break. How much longer do you think you’ll be able to go before you go too far?”

When Sam frowned at her question, Janet lowered her voice.

“I’m asking you as a friend, Sam. Take the week off, please.”

She opened her mouth to protest when the voice of her commanding officer floated over her left shoulder and she jumped.

“Listen to the Doc.”

“I feel fine, _sir.”_

“Whatever,” he shrugged, his attention switching to Janet. “Is she done here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent,” he nodded. “Alright, Carter. Go get changed. I’m taking you home. _Ah,_ ” he quipped, holding an index finger in the air to indicate he wasn’t finished. “No arguments. Unless you want to go against a direct – let alone a doctor’s order – and live to tell about it,” he smirked when Janet rolled her eyes.

He let Sam study him, her eyes full of suspicion, before she eventually relented.

“Yes, sir.”

“Great,” he smiled. “Meet you at the elevator in thirty.”

He watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight, turned to face Janet, his light mood vanishing.

“You sure she’s alright to leave the base?”

“Yes, sir. As long as she actually rests, she’ll be fine.”

Jack nodded an affirmative before dragging a hand through his hair and sighing heavily.

“Something tells me getting Carter to rest will be the least of my worries this week.”

He saw the confusion on Janet’s face but before she had the chance to ask him what he meant by his comment, he spoke.

“Did she, uh, say anything?” he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“About what, sir?”

“Never mind.”

“Is there something wrong, colonel?”

“Nah,” he said with a small smile. “Thanks, Doc.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Sam turned at the unmistakable sound of her commanding officer whistling. He rounded the corner, and she immediately noticed that he’d also changed into his civvies. As he came to a stop beside her at the elevator, he hooked his fingers into the collar of his leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

“Carter,” he nodded.

“Sir.”

“Ready to go?”

They stepped inside the elevator and as they slowly made their way towards the surface, Jack used the time to observe his major. Leaning against the wall, he noticed that Sam was almost standing to attention, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest and her gaze unwavering as she stared at the elevator doors. Tension radiated from her and a sigh escaped him before he had time to stop it. Without warning, Sam spun on her heel, her eyes hardening.

“Is something wrong, sir?”

Deciding to ignore her icy tone for the time being, Jack shrugged. “I was just thinking you really are too tense, Carter.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth, and he didn’t even mean it the way it sounded but it was too late. He couldn’t take them back, so he tried a little damage control.

“I’m just saying, Carter,” he said, lifting a hand in the air. “A few days off will do you good. Trust me.”

A pair of wide, blue eyes met his gaze and Jack was surprised to see the disbelief in Sam’s expression before she schooled her features.

“Trust you, sir,” she repeated slowly. “The way you trusted me?”

Silence, thick and heavy, fell and Jack winced. Carter had every right to be angry and disappointed with them, but he was only starting to see just how much they’d let her down by not having her back.

“Yeah, Carter,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. _“Trust me.”_

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall and took a step closer only to freeze when Sam shook her head. She briefly closed her eyes before she turned around and Jack felt the sting of her actions.

He wanted to say he was sorry, wanted to ask her what he needed to do to make it up to her, but the words wouldn’t come. He just found himself staring unseeing and hoped that he’d be able to do enough to gain her forgiveness and earn her trust once again.

**Author's Note:**

> We have an update regarding Ship Day 2019! You can find the info [here](https://twitter.com/itsjustmejac/status/1151594860748476416). Thank you!!


End file.
